


Omega Mine

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nigel is a Good Alpha, Omega Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel never expected to find an omega.That type of thing just wasn’t in the cards for him, really it wasn’t, and he was perfectly fucking okay with that.Then came Adam Raki who out of nowhere blew his expectations for the rest of his life away.Or Nigel is in love with the perfect omega who doesn't want to be mated.





	Omega Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts).



Nigel never expected to find an omega. 

That type of thing just wasn’t in the cards for him, really it wasn’t, and he was perfectly fucking okay with that. 

Then came Adam Raki who out of nowhere blew his expectations for the rest of his life away. 

Where most omegas were uppity and constantly looking for attention, Adam wasn’t. He preferred to be alone and never wanted anything even if Nigel offered him everything.   
He was straightforward about what he wanted and after a month of acquaintance Nigel was so fucking in love with him it was sort of pathetic. 

Darko liked to make fun of the way he spoke to Adam on the phone, a soft gentle voice that no one else was allowed but Adam got without thought. He wanted to be Adam’s alpha so bad it was almost a compulsion; every night jerking his fat knot into his palm thinking about how perfect Adam’s hole would feel was growing to be a chore. 

But Adam wasn’t ready for bonding or even an alpha. He’d talked to Nigel about his exes, all two of them, both alphas who thought he was an easy target and lost him entirely. 

Nigel would rather slit his own throat than lose Adam, so he jerked off to thoughts of Adam instead of asking to court him. 

So they were friends. 

Then one day he got the worst text ever. 

ADAM:  
‘I can’t see you today. I’m going through my heat soon. I will see you next week.’

Nigel’s mouth ached and he wiped drool from his chin that came unwarranted. 

This was Adam’s first heat since they’d become friends. 

“Fuck.” 

That night he jerked off so many times that he had carpal tunnel by morning. 

Each day that passed was worse than the next, his growing need to be near Adam so odd because he’d never felt anything like this before. Nigel found one of Adam’s coats in his room that he wrapped around his face while he masturbated and groaned at the scent of him. He whimpered when he came, still completely unsatisfied because the scent wasn’t even closer to what he needed. 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” 

His phone rang on day four lit up with Adam’s name on the screen. Nigel almost fell off the bed in his rush to answer.   
“Star?” 

Adam’s breathy voice made his cock twitch. “Alpha.” 

Nigel bit the inside of his cheek hard before he answered. “Darling, are you alright?” 

Adam whined. “It hurts, Alpha. It hurts so much and I—“ 

Nigel’s lip curled. “Baby I need you to take your fake knot and fuck yourself on it. Do that for me?” 

Adam sighed. “Alpha, I need you. I need a knot. I need y—“ 

Nigel closed his eyes. “Darling, no. You need to use the—“

There was a noise and Nigel froze. 

“The door. Someone’s at the door.“

Adam dropped the phone and Nigel swore, his entire body on edge. If Adam answered the door for a fucking alpha and something happened, he didn’t know what he’d do. 

He rushed to get out of his place, hopped onto his bike and took off. 

The apartment building Adam lived in wasn’t far away and when he got there the door was open. Nigel roared as he headed inside, the air devoid of any scent but Adam’s. He rushed into Adam’s room and paused to stare. 

The omega was sweaty and writhing, entirely naked from top to bottom. He felt his dick harden and was at half knot when Adam spoke. 

“Alpha,” Adam sighed, “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.” 

Nigel shook himself and grabbed for the artificial knot Adam had been trying to reach. He put it by Adam’s side and touched his cheek. “Darling, you need to use this. You’ll feel much better.“

Adam grabbed his arm and his eyes filled with tears. “No, no, I want you! Alpha I want you!”

Nigel closed his eyes. “Darling, you are not in your right mind,” he bit his tongue, “You need to use the toy! Let go of me.” 

Adam whined when he let Nigel go and his lip quivered as he asked, “I’m bad?” 

“No, baby you’re perfect. I don’t want to fuck you for the first time without permission.” 

Adam’s face fell and tears started to fall down his cheeks.

“I love you, Alpha.” 

Nigel wiped Adam’s cheeks with his thumb and sighed. “I love you too, Star. But I need you to do this for me.” 

Adam inhaled his scent and Nigel ran a hand down his leg. “Please, Alpha.” 

Nigel should leave, he knew he should leave, but he couldn’t. He had to keep Adam safe. 

“Turn over.” 

Adam hurried to flip over, bent down and presented so perfectly Nigel could’ve cum just from seeing him. He ran his hand down over his ass and pressed a finger inside. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” 

“For you,” Adam sighed, “For you, you, you.” 

Nigel shook himself and grabbed for the fake knot. He slipped it into Adam’s waiting hole and reveled in the groan that followed. The omega fucked back on the knot, his whines indicated that this wasn’t nearly enough but Nigel kept on touching him in between. He could do this for Adam, and had to, because there was no way he could stop now. 

He fucked him soft and then hard, the cry from Adam when he came was something Nigel would remember in his deepest fantasies for years to come. He did this for the next several hours until Adam exhausted himself. When Nigel was done he found some soft neckties to wrap around his wrists. Nigel knew he wouldn’t be able to resist a willing Adam if he fell asleep and this was the only way to be sure he could. 

Nigel jerked off in the shower and came so hard he nearly blacked out before he collapsed on Adam’s couch to start all over again when he heard the omega cry from the bedroom. 

He stayed there for the rest of the week, repeated the same routine over and over again until he noticed Adam started to act differently. The last morning when he went to check on Adam Nigel found him entirely coherent and awake. 

“I think it’s finished.” 

Nigel took a deep breath, torn between disappointment and relief as he untied the ties.

“I’m glad, Star.”

He didn’t see Adam’s face fall and left Adam to get himself together, not ready to face the whole of this yet. 

So he left without saying goodbye. 

Adam didn’t call him. 

Not at all for a fucking week. 

Nigel drank and Darko got so fed up he dragged Nigel to their bar, pushed as many omegas on him as fucking possible but even being near them made him want to vomit. 

“Fuck, you shouldn’t have done it.” 

Nigel looked up from his drink, his vision hazy. “Done fucking what?” 

“Stayed there during a heat. It’s a bonding thing, brother. Not a friend thing, and not something I’ve ever fucking heard of an alpha doing before without breaking. So kudos to you.” 

Nigel scoffed. “Me and my fucking willpower.” 

“You and your fucking heart on for your Little Omega.” 

Nigel took another long drink, the taste bitter and not even remotely satisfying. He kept on drinking till it was gone, ready for another when Darko whistled. 

“Well, well, well. Look what just walked in the door. I think he’s right up your...oh look at that.“ 

Nigel turned and his eyes widened. 

It was Adam. 

He tried to stand and nearly fell over, grabbed onto the stool to right himself before he took another try. 

Adam got to the bar first and said, “I apologize for asking you to help me during my heat. I will not do it again because you do not feel sexual attraction me.” 

Nigel blinked. 

Darko snickered. 

“Are you sure you’re in the right bar, little one? Nigel here is very—“ 

Nigel growled, “Shut the fuck up.” 

“I apologize. I’ll go.” 

Nigel grabbed his arm, “Not you, Star.” 

Adam turned. “You didn’t come over and I didn’t see you at the park.” 

Nigel entwined their fingers. “I didn’t think you would want to see me, Darling.“ 

Adam squeezed his hand. “I was very nervous to ask you if you were attracted to me, and I didn’t want to hear you say no on the phone.” 

“Not--” Nigel started to say as he attempted to stand and almost fell over again, though Adam kept him upright. 

“You’re drunk.” 

“I’m so fucked up.” 

“I can take you home.”

He let Adam take him outside and the cool night air helped considerably. Adam opened the door to his car and helped Nigel inside before going around to the driver’s side. The silence of the car made it hard for Nigel not to confess.

“I do not remember much about my heat, but I remember you there. I’m sorry if I inconven--” 

“I’m in love with you,” Nigel blurted out, not giving a shit about the interruption. 

Adam looked at him oddly. “You are?” 

“Yeah, Star. But you said you weren’t ready and I wasn’t going to make that decision for you. Fuck I didn’t even think you wanted me except when my dick was convenient.” 

Adam leaned in and scented his neck, which made Nigel groan. 

“You smell very good, better than anyone else,” he pressed his lips to Nigel’s cheek, “You are the only alpha who hasn’t tried to take anything from me.” 

“Darling, you’re killing me.” 

“I would like to feel your knot inside of me, Nigel. I have strong feelings for you too.” 

Nigel grabbed his neck and pressed their mouths together softly. 

Adam tasted like everything he’d imagined: macaroni and cheese, cream soda, and mate.

Fuck if he wanted to taste anything else ever again.


End file.
